


Lateral Movement

by jyorraku



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda offers a suggestion. Percy knows better than to decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lateral Movement

"What do you think of Michael?" Percy asked, nonchalant, but really, curious.

Amanda pursed her lips.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You disapprove?" As lead field agent, Michael's performance was top notch, superb. It made Percy wish he'd gotten to him sooner. Although without the death of his wife and child, it was entirely possible he would have found Division's operations to be unbefitting. Still, it was hard to find fault in Michael, and now he was truly piqued at what Amanda had to say.

"Would you have asked me if everything was to your expectations?" She turned the question back to him.

"I'm in deference to your...expertise," Percy placated.

Amanda smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but she told him what she saw.

"He's here due to his tragic circumstances and your offer of revenge. But if all he does is kill, you'll find that your offer will pale against his original death wish."

Percy stroked his chin. There was a reason why he came to Amanda. She put into words what he felt all along. "Yes, he does seem like a short burning fuse. A waste of a good soldier."

Men were always such linear creatures, Amanda lamented. "He doesn't have to be 'a waste'. He just needs to be a paternal figure again."

He tilted his head at her, questioning.

"Remove him from the front lines. Let him be in direct charge of the recruits."

Percy narrowed his eyes in thought. After a moment, he gave her a half smile. "You're just trying to lighten your workload."

"It's only a suggestion." But she knew it was a done deal.

He considered her for a bit, and concluded with an impressed nod. "You're good, you're really good."

This time Amanda genuinely smiled, and Percy resisted the urge to look away.


End file.
